Better Tomorrow
by TurtleHeart
Summary: Through letters to his father, Will shares his thoughts as he watches his son die from disease. R&R!


---Like us all i dont own anything PotC but the merchandise.---

**Better Tomorrow**

_I was watching the sunset as I often do these days. I have been home for two months now and, yet, it seems I was just freed yesterday. Even still my heart feels unwanted. I know I want my heart, but my body still senses it as a foreign object it is unable to rid itself of. I can understand though, as it was without it for nineteen years. To be honest, I love feeling it pound in my chest. At times, I won't sleep. I'll just lie there watching the stars, feeling my heart beating. I came to think of all the promises you made me. You have kept your word on every one, including the one that seemed impossible, but here I am, writing to you from the veranda to my home on land. You promised you would free me. Once Calypso made the offer, I'll never forget how quickly you replied, telling her that you were willing. Remember how every time another few souls were delivered and I told you to go? You always refused and told me your time had not been served out yet. Now I realize you can never serve out your time. _

_You wanted to free me from my service aboard the _Dutchman_ the moment you carved my heart from me. You made me promise to live my life. When we agreed to switch, Calypso later told me that a sacrifice had to be made, a mortal sacrifice. I thought nothing of it, since you were already part of the crew before being made captain. She had to even out the odds and make the fair trade. She got the better end of the trade, as she would always get. _

_There is no simple way to tell you this. Elizabeth and I discovered this, as well, just today. Wills was on the beach. We were talking. He coughed a bit. I thought nothing of it as he had been doing that for about a week now. But this coughing wasn't normal coughing. It was rough and severe. When he was finally released from it, he stared into his palm with eyes I think could have killed me. He looked at me in such a way he never had before. I regret looking into his palm to discover he had coughed up a few drops of blood, as mum had long ago. I know I was just a child lost to many things, but that was the only thing I ever really remembered of mum. I held Wills close and told him it wasn't true. It was just a slight illness from all the coughing he had been doing for the past week. It would be gone in a day or two. Well, that was a week ago. _

_Wills continued to cough up a few drops of blood every other day or so for the past week. I called the surgeon for fear that he had contracted it. Upon being looked over, Wills coughed severely. His palm was stained red with blood. We were told. Wills cried himself to sleep tonight, as did Elizabeth. _

_I feel as though I have no freedom. My one true freedom is dying and I know what will happen. Mum died from it and now my son must. There is nothing that can be done, not even by you. Calypso told me this was her chosen mortal sacrifice. Right now I don't know what to do. By now, in this letter, you should have it known. _

_Father, my son is dying. Wills has the consumption._

Will looked from the letter to his sleeping son. Warm droplets fell gently down his face as he repeated the words spoken to him earlier_. "Mr. Turner, I am very sorry. Your son has the consumption."_ He bowed his head and buried his face in his hands, crying more, hardly believing he still had tears to shed.

* * *

_Jack showed up today. I had forgotten that it is Wills's birthday. He'll be eighteen. He was perfectly fine today. He was himself as normal as he can be. No one but the three of us knows yet. I want to tell Jack, but Wills wants to spare him the pain._

_As Jack's birthday gift to Wills, he plans to take Wills on an adventure out to sea. I don't want to tell Jack but I do. I see this as an opportune moment for us to go to England where we can find better medical needs and, hopefully, a cure for Wills. I don't know how I am going to live without him. _

_Right now Wills is so carefree. He's being placed as captain for the day and being taught proper captaining by Jack. If you could see him now you wouldn't believe that he has a disease as terrible as the consumption. He's so strong and carefree. I know I keep saying that he is carefree. I just don't want all this to happen to him. He's my son. I don't want to lose someone else from this._

_I've decided to tell Gibbs of our intentions rather than Jack. I think Josh could keep this quieter than Jack and not have the pain Jack will. I don't want to tell anyone, but I need to find my son help. I hope this is just a light case of it. I have heard that some can survive and don't go much farther than just a few drops of blood for a few short weeks and then be perfectly fine afterwards with the disease never having a complete impact on them. Unfortunately, Wills is Calypso's chosen sacrifice, so I doubt it'll stop at a few drops. The only problem is that I don't know how to tell anyone. I don't want Elizabeth to be with me. Whenever one of us mentions this she always completely loses her emotion. Wills is the strong one of us now. I don't want him to be there too because I don't want him to think that we're going somewhere that may help him or not at all. I just want him to have one more adventure at sea without a worry in the world._

_I wish you were here with me to help. I feel lost and alone. I feel more lost and alone than I did the first night as Captain. You always knew me the best. I wish I could talk, but I know I can't. I just don't want you knowing until the outcome has been decided. Either Wills dies or heals to normal. You won't know until I send you these. I don't intend to send these until the outcome is decided._

Will looked up from his letter. He turned behind him, watching Wills at the helm. His little boy was looking at the sails and watching Jack's finger move as the pirate was showing and explaining all about sailing.

Across deck, Will spotted Gibbs peeling potatoes in the sunlight. One peel was given to 'Jack' the Monkey. Will took a deep breath as he stood. It was now or never.

* * *

_I told Josh two days ago. He took it worse than I thought. I had never seen a tear come from his eyes before. There is a first to everything though. At this point he said Wills might have a chance at survival. He hadn't shown signs of it for over a week. Josh looked him over and he told me Wills is healthy enough to fight and he knows my little boy is a fighter. He also agreed to keep this quiet as much as we can. My only dilemma was reaching England. I didn't want to tell Jack because I knew it would change him. Jack has already been through enough by my fault. I didn't have to tell him though. I didn't have to tell anyone else on the ship. They saw it with their own eyes._

_Wills was at the bow, looking to the horizon as he still often does. Jack was at the helm and I next to him. I was going to tell him right there. Fortunately and unfortunately Wills began coughing. It wasn't normal coughing either. I had known that cough enough to know what was happening. Jack reached Wills before I did. To be honest, I didn't know Jack could run as fast as he did. When I did reach Wills, he was still coughing, and choking. His face was so pale. I never wanted to see his face that pale again after his fever when he was a boy. He just limply fell against me. I didn't need to look at anything else other than Jack's face to realize what Wills suffered. My boy's palm was red with blood. A few drops came from his nose as well._

_Everyone was around Wills. No one knew what was wrong with him. Ragetti thought that someone smacked him in the face. I wish it were so. Jack knew very well what it was as well as Teague. Did I mention Jack and his father were inseparable? The two of them don't go anywhere without the other. Barbossa knew as well what it was. No one else knew. But, I had never seen such fright on their faces. They were so worried about Wills. Yet, I had never seen the wonder. I didn't know what to tell them. I didn't realize that I had told them the truth. I haven't been thinking before speaking lately. I don't know why._

_Later, Wills woke in Jack's quarters. He was normal, just a little weak and his stomach hurt a bit. He knew what happened earlier when Jack asked him why it had to be him. Jack had been crying most of the time in there. He held Wills tightly. For the first time in all my life, I watched Jack hold someone he loved and cry holding him. He promised he would do all he could to save Wills and wash away the illness from him. He promised Wills he wasn't going to let him die._

_You could imagine that we all began to cry, especially Elizabeth. The very thought of losing her Wills erupts a hurricane. I didn't know what to do. I guess I cried because Wills wasn't and he was trying to comfort Jack. Jack is the reason I cried. He is so innocent and has such sensitive feelings. Wills was like his own son. He couldn't afford to lose him too. _

_After all that, I told Jack my intentions to go to England and find someone that could help my son. We knew it wasn't horrible yet and there still was a chance that he would be all right. I just hope we can reach help before it was too late._

_As if that day hadn't been horrible enough, Wills personally told the crew what he had and explained what it was. There were more tears. I hate watching others cry. I want to cry because I feel helpless. Not only that, Wills has only cried once, and that was when he was told he somehow managed to acquire it. I've never told anyone about mum and that this illness ran clearly through my veins. I don't know how I could tell him. Already, I feel this is my fault. Calypso could have chosen something else but she had to do this. I would rather she just end his life by some tragic accident in the harbor than to have to watch him suffer like this._

_Time will tell about what is to come. I don't think I'll write to you until we reach England. There isn't much more to explain than the crew knows and Wills is dying and I don't know what to do._

Will looked at Jack, asleep in his father's arms. He was never going to tell anyone that Jack had nearly cried himself to sleep. He turned to Wills. His boy was standing in the moonlight, probably wishing this was never happening.

Slowly, Will went to him

Wills nodded and gave his father a smile as if telling him it was going to be all right and that he was going to be all right.

* * *

_We arrived in London three days ago. My entire childhood seemed to come back to me, especially when we went to the Lordly estates. Elizabeth managed to find relatives of hers. Don't worry, we used the name Teague. Jack was my brother and his father was my father too. She used Swann, but requested that in public they addressed her by Mrs. Teague. The last thing I need is a marine discovering that I am Will Turner and she is Elizabeth Swann. I don't want to take any chances at this._

_Walking in the streets, I remembered everything I used to do. The city hasn't changed much, but it has changed. As we walked past the palace, I remembered going to that celebration when I was seven with mum. I hated it. I had to be proper and I couldn't say anything unless spoken to. All I want to do is find someone to help Wills and return to the Caribbean. There are too many memories here and I don't want to remember anything. Ever since I was told, the only memory of mum I have is her last months with me. I'm so afraid of what is to come. What's worse is that Jack wears nothing but- I'm serious when I say nothing but- boots, breeches, a tunic, vest, and coat. He appears to be my brother and a sailor. _

_Today Wills was the worst he's ever been. I had to carry him to bed so he could rest. He was too weak to talk after vomiting the amount of blood he did. No one was in the room but Jack and I thankfully. Jack panicked. I thought he was going to tell someone though he swore he wouldn't. Wills slept uneasily. His breathing was struggled. It was rough and irregular. His body was freezing and pale. As he slept, a few drops of blood emerged from his nose and sides of mouth. Right there I knew I would never see my son normal again. I knew Wills was going to die. I just don't want to tell anyone about anything yet._

_Now that it is late in the morning and I haven't fallen asleep yet, I write to tell you Wills has come around. He can breathe with more ease and is wrapped in his blanket on his side. He seems to just be sleeping soundly. I haven't told Elizabeth about his situation last night. She's worried enough already. I'm sorry that Jack had to be in the room with Wills when it happened, but I am also glad. I don't think Wills wants me to be the one to watch his insides vomited out._

_It was decided that we would meet with this surgeon that has knowledge of this disease. We spoke to him yesterday and he said he would be more than willing to provide any help he could._

Will sealed the letter and watched the sunrise. A faint groan caused him to turn his head. Wills was waking slowly. Will went to his son's side, gently parting his hair.

* * *

_I sit at my son's side waiting for him to wake. Elizabeth, Jack, Teague, and Josh are here as well. We tried something today that might just help. Wills was willing to give it a try. He was calm and brave the entire time._

_A small, deep puncture was made in Wills's arm. Don't worry; he was given a medicine that caused him to be a little senseless before. Our intention was to cause the illness to bleed from Wills. If enough blood was lost, enough of the infected blood, perhaps healthy, clean blood will return and fight the rest of the illness from Wills's body. He struggled to hold on as long as he could. He was too weak to fight staying awake. I promised him everything was going to be all right and I was going to be there when he woke. That was hours ago. He's been just as life less ever since. His entire body is ashen and is covered by thick, warm blankets. I hate seeing him like this. I never wanted to see him like this. I don't know what to do about anything anymore. I'm losing my son and I don't know what to do. Who would though?_

_Elizabeth has been remarkably strong. I thought she was going to be more sensitive to this situation and lose her mind as she watches Wills die from something she can't help. I don't think she knows enough about the consumption to realize no one lives through it. This is just the beginning. What is yet to come will frighten her nearly to death. Right now she's just caressing our son's face, keeping him as warm and comfortable as she can. I don't want her to watch Wills suffer like this. I don't want to watch Wills suffer._

_I just looked at everyone's face. All I see is the horror and hopelessness behind their eyes. Everyone is trying to hide that they are afraid of what to expect from this. It is the only cure we have. Watching Wills bleed enough to nearly kill him killed us all. Jack is sitting closer to Wills than I am. Well, that's because I'm writing this letter. I don't want anyone to know that I write these. I just want to be the one to tell you what happens to Wills, if he's going to live or die. Right now the best I can tell you is I really don't know what to expect anymore. I'm watching my son try to make enough blood for him to live easier again and I don't even know if this will have the affect we want._

_I never told anyone this. I don't know why. Wills is my angel. He was the reason I was so willing to serve ten years and accept my one day._

Glancing back to his little boy Will couldn't help the small smile that was playing onto his face. Through it all, Wills was beautiful. Just the way he rested so calmly and the candlelight glowing on his face and snuggled beneath all the blankets, he seemed serene and angelic.

* * *

_I don't know how to tell you this. I'm sorry to begin like this. I don't want to begin like this either. Wills woke from all this and he was all right. He walked around once he had his strength back and he seemed as normal as he was ten years ago. We thought it was successful because he hadn't shown signs for three days then it happened. He was sitting, watching the sunset as I was talking with Elizabeth and Jack in the other room. I knew what was happening before I heard it. I hate the sound of vomiting, ever since mum. Wills was vomiting blood into his hands. It had never gotten this bad until now. It wasn't successful. I held Wills. One look at me he immediately cried into my chest. He knew as much as I did. He was so tired and weak. All he wanted to do was sleep, so that's what I let him do._

_After we cleaned him up and got him to bed, the rest of us had a discussion. We knew as well. Elizabeth refuses to accept that her son is going to die from something no motherly love can prevent. I don't know how to tell them about all this. To make everything more miserable, Jack has decided that he will not leave Wills until the end. Wills, in his eyes, deserves to live the rest of his life the way he should. Jack knows Wills isn't going to want Elizabeth and I being the only ones helplessly watching him suffer and die. He knows we're going to need comforting. I know I won't need the comforting he and Elizabeth will. I've seen this disease and I know what to expect. Do you think it will be more difficult to watch Wills die or than it was with mum? I don't know, because I was so young when mum had this. I think it might be more difficult with Wills. He is my son after all and each day I'll expect what is to come._

_I just don't want to do this alone. I feel so alone and lost. I want you to help me get through this. I just wish you were here. I want to be the one that is held instead of me holding everyone else, but Jack. I'm sure I'll comfort Jack in the end._

_Wills, today, is just sitting in a corner alone. He just wanted to go home again. He just wants to be there. He knows nothing is left in his life. This disease will eventually control him. I know he doesn't know enough to realize that he's going to vomit his organs into a bucket that will forever be at his bedside until the end. I just want to hold him and tell him everything is going to be better tomorrow. I want to tell him that this is just a bad dream. I've always run from reality. I know you know this. It took me year to prove to myself that I wasn't dreaming that being captain was a dream. I never accepted it because it was such a harsh reality. I accepted mum because I watched her die in front of me. She told me that everything was going to be all right in a few hours or when she woke. I'm afraid of Wills telling me that for the same reason. Mum told me that everything was going to be fine when she woke. She never did wake again._

_I can't lose him. I can't live without him. He's my angel, my treasure, my life and anything from Heaven or precious to anyone in the world. I don't know what to do._

Will dropped the pen on the paper just to cover his crying face. He quietly sobbed below deck, knowing one thing: his son was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

_We're home and Wills is back at work despite everything that's happened to him and all the arguing we did. I don't understand this disease. He suffers one day and the next he'll be fine and seem perfectly healthy. I never know when he's going to need me or if he'll be all right. I never know when the day he no longer has the strength to sit up or talk to me will be. I don't want to know of that day. I just want this to be a bad dream. I know you probably think that I need to grow up and accept this just like everything that I've had to go through and I know you are right about everything, but I don't want to. You are also probably growing tired of my whining and complaining. I knew when I was doomed in your position, that you listened to me, but I saw the bore and frustration behind your eyes. I also heard you talking with the crew that you were going to drag me at the bottom of the ocean if you heard me whine again. I'm sorry for all that I did to you that you didn't want._

_Enough with my whining; you've heard it enough in your life. Jack and Teague have stayed behind. Things must be desperate for Jack to leave the _Pearl's _care in Barbossa's hand. However, Wills made Barbossa swear to return the _Black Pearl_ back to Jack once everything was through. Looking into Barbossa's eyes as he swore to Wills, I think Hector will return Jack's ship without a fight. Part of it is that I don't think Barbossa wants to watch Wills suffer and watch the rest of our emotions. He left quickly after swearing to Wills. On the way home, everyone else kept their distance from Wills. Death is a subject that none wish to discuss or have matters dealing with._

_Jack, sorry I keep changing the subject, has taken to land life. He doesn't wear the belts and sashes and weapons that he normally does. He recently has acquired to no kohl around his eyes. His eyes are much bigger without the kohl. They are also much duller than they appear. I don't know if that is from recent events or long past ones. I know Jack had a terrible past, but nothing as bad as this. He's always with Wills. They are often talking alone at night, walking on the moonlit beach. I don't know what they talk about. Neither of them has ever told me about their secret talks at night. I've tried listening at night when they do talk. They never stay in one place. Whatever Jack is telling my son, I trust him that he's doing well. Wills has kept more hope and courage for all of us and I think Jack's talks are beneficial to that._

_Josh and Teague are here to keep the rest of us calm. We know we can't do much, but we still wanted someone with medical experience. Thankfully, Josh left his medical book with us. He said it wouldn't do much but just in case we needed something to ease the pain for Wills. Teague is like a father to us all. He reminds me a lot of you. He knows when one of us has something on our minds, especially me. I suppose he has that from taking you in when you were abandoned. He knows your eyes in mine._

_Onto Elizabeth, I can't say more than she's waiting for it to come. She still does not know the full affect this disease will have on Wills. I still haven't told anyone about mum and the rest of the deal. Sorry, I changed again. I do that a lot, now more than ever since I received my heart back. Elizabeth. She's strong on her outside appearance. Inside, she's as weak as Wills. I can't recall the number of times she's asked me to hold her. All she wants is to be held and told everything will be all right. I wish I could tell her that. I never have told her that though. I don't want to lie to her. She treats Wills as though each day is his last, doing anything he wants, preparing his favorite foods, not raising her temper even if Wills is on the beach sharpening his swordsmanship, telling him stories that he's grown up with, and telling him that she loves him each night before he leaves to sleep._

_I haven't treated him any different. He's asked me why I'm not treating him any different even though I know he's going to die. I just tell him that he's still alive and there is no reason to treat him different. I think I'm just more comfortable about the matter of death than anyone else in this world. I know everything there is to know about death except life after. I know what life after will look like; I've just never been there. He often tells me that he's most comfortable around me. He doesn't know why. He feels safe and that nothing will happen when he sits next to me. It's ironic isn't it? He feels comfortable around the person that theoretically is murdering him. I am the reason he's going to die and he feels comfortable around me. It doesn't make much sense either way because I feel like everything is just a dream when I'm sitting next to him. All of this is ironic. My reason for life is also my reason for death._

Looking out to the horizon, Will saw two figures walking along the shoreline side by side. One was allowing the waves to wash upon his feet then return to the sea. The other one was walking close beside, appearing to talk. The moonlight gave them a glow against the dark.

* * *

_Remember when I told you that we weren't sure when this would strike? When it did I had a feeling it would that morning. Wills told me that he wasn't feeling as well as he had the past few days. He felt cold and weak. I told him to rest in a sunny corner with a good book and he did. I knew it was going to happen before it did. I had that feeling._

_Wills has been in bed for over a week now. On occasion, despite everything, I carry him to the beach and we watch the sunset. Every sunset to him is more beautiful than ever. He told me that even though I am home for good, he never wants to miss another sunset. He loves everything about sunset, especially the unusual warmth it gives off._

_His condition is what worries me. His face ages a year each day as the color disappears. The amount of blood and bile he vomits is less, but occurs once every day, if not twice as has happened on three days. Because of this, his strength lessens every time. He has the strength to sit up and talk, but not to walk. He can't eat much that remains in his stomach. We need to be careful what we're giving him to eat. If his stomach does not accept what he's eaten, it is not only food that he vomits. I shouldn't be grateful, but I am that he's not very hungry anymore. I don't want to feed him something that could lead to his death. We know he can drink water lightly flavored with juices and bread, tortillas, and occasionally a bite of everything else._

_Very often, Jack and Teague tell him stories of their travels around the world. I even sit at my son's side just to listen to them. My favorite story is the recent travel through Singapore. A few marines that were stationed there chased Jack. He stumbled into a bathhouse to hide from them. To his surprise it was a woman's bathhouse and they accepted him because he was a notorious Pirate Lord and a legend to the world. When Teague found him, Jack was sedated into their hands and was being treated to a bath by all of them. If you are interested none of them were clothed yet and they were personal amusement to the ruler of Singapore. Teague had to carry Jack back. The pirate was living in his fantasy for a few days. Even when Jack was telling us this I knew his mind was back at the bathhouse. _

_Teague had a story about you. It was when he found you alone after mum threw you from my life. I think he told this one for my purpose. Wills listened and got a better understanding for you. You're over protective and obsess over the ones you love most because you are afraid to lose them. You lost me because you weren't there and honest. He explained everything. You were a drunken mess when he found you and went through withdrawal from alcohol. It took a couple of weeks for you to come back. To correct everything, you kept an eye on Jack for him. I never would have imagined you to have a dependency on alcohol and be as horrible as you were. To me you seem more of a great philosopher than a pirate. Just like me, you were mixed up in this world too._

_Quite often, Wills falls asleep listening to these stories. After he's asleep, Josh has made it his task to check Wills's condition and tell us what he's lost. So far, it's just a lot of blood that returns as he sleeps. His breathing is still all right, not as normal and easy as it should and his heart is slower than normal. Josh says it is nothing to worry about yet. The yet is what I'm fearing. For all I know the yet could be the result of tomorrow. Wills is fighting though. He's fighting hard to survive even though he knows he's going to die at any time. I think I'm going to tell Wills, Jack, and Teague a story tomorrow night. I think I'll tell them of all that it takes to plan a noble wedding._

Thinking back to all that it took, Will smiled. It took more than he thought and was sure to get a smile from all of them; especially his dying son who really didn't seem like was dying…at the moment at least.

* * *

_I was thinking about mum today. I find it difficult to sleep these days. I can't sleep anymore. I always see my last days with mum. Elizabeth sleeps so soundly. I don't know how she can sleep anymore. I always see Wills in his room choking or coughing. Today was, I fear, the beginning of the end of his days. He seemed so well in the morning. By afternoon, he collapsed and has been asleep since._

_Sorry, I did it again. I don't think you know what being with mum was like. I probably never told you how she died. I don't think anyone told you anything more than she died from illness. It was so much more. We first discovered it the day after my birthday. They tried explaining what it was to me. I was just a child so I had no knowledge of anything. I found out quickly what it was. I watched mum slowly lose the strength to do all that she loved doing. She was hardly able to get out of bed. I wondered for so long why she was choking on blood. I was always told that she was just sick. No one told me anything about what this disease would do to her. I watched her die, unable to help her. I remember never leaving her side. I held the bucket as she vomited. I knew how to take care of her, but I couldn't heal her wounds. I tried everything that I knew. The entire time I knew she was going to die. _

_Her last days are so clear in my mind. She was always sleeping. She couldn't eat anything and barely drank. She was so pale and sickly. I saw bone through her skin. She tried talking to me several times. She tried to tell me that it would be better tomorrow. The people wore black and flowers were brought in. I remember Grandfather telling me to dress in black. I didn't want to because I didn't want my mother to die, though I knew she was going to. People she hardly knew came to pay her their respects. I just wanted them to leave my mother alone. She was already going through enough._

_That last night was the worst of my life. I don't remember much other than my head hurting horribly and my eyes sore. Grandfather held me most of the night. I stroked mum's face for hours. I wanted her to go. I wanted her to finally give in and allow herself peace. She told me one last time that tomorrow would be better. I told her to go to sleep. I just wanted her to sleep and she did. _

_After all the suffering she did, she finally gave into peace as she slept. Have you ever felt what death truly feels like? The room was so quiet. I was the only person that didn't cry. I never cried once during her death. I didn't even cry at the funeral. I don't why I didn't cry. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I never accepted mum's death. It was so unfair. She was good person that did no wrong in her life. Why did she have so horribly? I left home because all I saw was her dying and telling me that everything was going to better the next day. I want to tell Wills that but I don't want to lie to him. I don't want to cry for him anymore. Just once, I want to cry for my mother._

Will's body jolted and trembled. Unable to finish his thought, tears consumed him. He finally had the courage to cry for his long lost mother.

* * *

_I told them everything today. I told them why Wills was like this. First, I told them that mum died from it. Jack thought that he had received it from my blood. Then, I told them about my freedom. My freedom was worth a mortal sacrifice. I wasn't about to be free from that ship just to be with my family. I had to pay the price and that price was watching my son die from inside out. It's my fault why he's dying. He did nothing. I'm the reason why he's dying. He hasn't spoken to me in three days. He won't talk to anyone. He hates me. Elizabeth remembered you and a one hundred year service that could give him another change. This is the reason why I haven't sent any of these letters yet. This is the reason I'm not sending them until my son's life has faded. _

_Father, you can't do anything to save Wills. Even if you ask him to join, he can't. His soul will be denied aboard the ship. He can never become a member of the immortal crew. He must die and nothing can change that. I knew if I sent these letters you would right away come and ask and then I would have to tell you and my son that he couldn't go because that wouldn't be the sacrifice Calypso wanted. My life is not nearly worth as much as my son's. Now I have no life. Wills won't talk to me. Elizabeth barely talks to me. Jack and Teague talk, but I know they can't stand to. These days I mostly sit on the beach watching the tide come and go, symbolic to Wills's life. His strength comes and goes with the tide._

_I want to do it. I want to do it so badly, but I can't because I want to be with him. I want to be with my son, but I don't want to watch him suffer. I've thought about it many times. I want to take his life. I want, more than anything, to run my black knife through his failing heart. He's so strong and puts on a mask to hide the pain everyday. At night, he lets everything come out. I know he's afraid. He's doing this for us. He wants Elizabeth and Jack and Teague to feel that everything will be all right the next day. He tried to tell me that. I was told that too many times before to know that nothing would be all right. What more can I say? He has the consumption. He's dying inside out. I watch his insides come out of him. I know. I've had to witness this twice and now it is by my account. _

_I want to talk to him again more than anything. When I do try to talk to him, he looks away and ignores me. I hate not being there when he vomits. I just feel that I have to be there, though I don't want to be. I suppose, it's just that I feel most trusting and understanding. I'm afraid he'll die of blood loss. None of this must make sense, considering I return to his side at night or when he is asleep and leave before he wakes. I wish I had a better understanding for this. The world right now has no meaning to me. I just want everything to be as it was. I'm willing to return to the _Dutchman_ or not at all. I'm willing to sacrifice my soul to save my son's. I would rather have contracted this disease rather than Wills. He's only a child in the world and he's going to die. But, of course it couldn't be me because this is from my doing._

_I talk about all that I want and go on and on about it and know I can want all I want. I'll never get what I want. I can't turn back time just so I can continue my service. Why me? That's the question I wanted answered in the beginning. Now the question becomes why Wills? Wills has done nothing. What was his biggest crime? Being loved more than anything by me? I hate Calypso. The next time I see her, if I ever see her again, I'm going to tell her that myself. I don't care what she does to me. She can't do anything to me. Death will reunite me with Wills and sending me to the Locker will have to be on your permission because you could get me out of there. Even a slow death of torture cannot do harm to me. I'll die eventually. I don't think I can last much longer without Wills. His death is because of my account. _

_All my life I've heard that love can be a powerful weapon and the defeat of man. I never understood how love could be a powerful weapon. All I've seen from love is that it causes pain. Even Elizabeth's love cannot be a powerful weapon. It wasn't her who saved my life. It was Jack who gave me my life back. He showed love once and I never saw it again. Even Elizabeth's love came to be my defeat. I loved her and that's why I was killed. Your love even came to destroy me. I wanted to save you, which prevented me from Elizabeth for a time in my life. Jack's love was the only love that did good in my life. His was the weapon that kept me alive. My love was the worst of everything._

_Do you think it was because I loved mum that she had to die? I loved her so much. She was my life. I thought I could never live without her. I was wrong. When she was dying I never believed this was happening because I thought this couldn't happen to me. I was just Will Turner, a child raised noble watching his mother die. Life has never been fair for me. Each decade something happens that ruins my life. I fear the next will be Elizabeth or Jack or you. I can't bear the thought of losing you now._

Seeing the light flickering in Wills's window was visible out the corner of his eye. Wills should have been asleep by now. Just for once Will didn't want to sit with his son. He was growing tired of seeing his son like he was. Just for tonight, he was going to sit on the beach and watch the stars in the flawless night sky.

* * *

_Things have changed since I last wrote a few days ago. I'm back at my son's side. I stayed on the beach for longer than I thought I could. I didn't even get up to eat or drink. I wanted to sit there and watch the sea. Should one look at the waves long enough, one seems to become them, rocking back and forth as they come in and out, hearing them in one's sleep, and almost feeling them. Jack came to me in the middle of the evening after calling for me. He thought Wills was going to die that night. We all did. By the time Jack reached me, Wills had vomited for nearly ten minutes. Chills overcame him and his chest gave him a burning pain. Once I had reached him, he collapsed into a deep sleep. Blood dripped from his mouth and nose the rest of the night. His breath was short and I thought it would stop._

_Ever since then, I haven't left his side. It's strange to go near an open window and take a deep breath. The entire room smells of illness. Jack told me that he could almost feel it. He leaves at night and returns after sunrise, needing to be away for just a few hours. Elizabeth rarely leaves his side for anything. She will change clothes, provide food and water, and perhaps fetch a washcloth for him. Teague balances everything out. He goes wherever he is needed which is mostly with Wills. He takes care of Wills like his own son. And me, I told you I haven't left him._

_I know you will not want to know of this, but I don't know if I want to deliver these to you or not. You may never even receive these, but I hope this image will never return to me if I write it down upon paper. I wrote that the room smells of disease and sickness already so I know you already have experience with that. Wills is ashen and he has no fat or muscle. I don't know if you know what ashen looks like, so look at the color of the sails and imagine that as his skin color. Skin is the only thing keeping him together. I can see his cheekbones and his hands are bony. He's wrapped in blankets. His eyes are dead. Ever since I came back, red rings have surrounded his eyes. He's too weak to talk and barely has strength to move his head. He's run a light fever for a few days now. It neither fades nor increases. On occasion, severe chills overcome him. Even blankets don't seem to give him warmth because of burning previously. The only thing he has strength for is coughing and breathing. Every time he coughs, it results in more blood and his insides being lost. At night he breathes in slow, heavy gasps because he has no lungs left for him to take in anything. He can't last more than an hour of being awake and sleeps for hours and hours. He tries to reach out to us in anyway possible. Hearing his voice seems so foreign. He says perhaps ten words each time he's awake. He always says that tomorrow will be better. I hate when he says that. It reminds me too much of mum. _

_I often spend most of my time staring into his face, watching him sleep. Even dying he still sleeps beautifully. It seems he merely has a fever and will wake soon. When he sleeps everything is normal again. Everything will be normal. I still often think of doing it. I can't though. I want to be with him as long as possible. Even he still holds on with all the strength he has, literally. _

_I made a promise with him. He took my hand with what little strength he had and told me he wouldn't let go if I didn't. I have a feeling he meant it in a different way. As long as he could feel my hand around his, he would hold onto life. To me, I won't let him go so he knows that I'm there. I want him to know someone is always at his side. I've been told that I sleep in the chair at his side. No one moves me or wakes me. Wills also is known to watch me sleep. Jack told me this. I also learned something from Jack._

_You know I mentioned those times when Jack and Wills were together on the beach, all those times they were talking about me. Wills wanted to know everything about me so he could feel that he died knowing me better. They spoke of everything, including my final moments of life long ago. Jack told him it was me that made him save my life. I know that probably doesn't make much sense, but it does when you think like Jack. _

_I was also told that Wills told Jack everything that he didn't want me or Elizabeth to know, matters such as how he truly was feeling, his fears of dying, how he didn't know how to say good bye to us once the time came, how unfair this situation truly was, and that he was just so guilty that we had to go through with this. Jack listened and told me that he held Wills for a long while afterward. Wills is strong in front of us, but Jack was someone he trusted to keep this safe. He wanted someone's arms to cry into. Elizabeth and I were going through enough already. We didn't need him crying all the time and talking about death. _

_Poor Jack had nowhere else to go but his father's arms. Unfortunately, this is just bringing them closer. Jack is afraid to be near Wills. He hates everything that involves the subject of death. He's more afraid of dying than I thought. He doesn't know what to expect and if there even is life after. I know and you know. We saw it._

_Anyway, Wills is sleeping right now. He's been sleeping very deeply for over a day now. I hope this does something for him because I don't know how much longer I can listen to him breathe like this. I don't know how he can breathe. He has no lungs to breathe and his chest is in pain. When he is awake, he's in tears. Sharp, burning pain comes with each breath he takes in. As his chest rises, the pain comes. I know his time here is lessening. Each day, he uncontrollably vomits for minutes. The color is a dark, deep red. The blood is pure and directly from him. I've come to have him lying on his side at night. I don't want him choking on his vomit. It just drips from him. It doesn't happen just at night either. He'll be resting and he'll hardly notice blood dripping from his mouth or nose._

_Since I don't intend to send you these and they are for my comfort, I need to erase this image from my mind somehow. Even in my dreams I see uncontrollably vomiting into a large pale. I hate that sound. I hate the smell. I hate everything about it. His face shows nothing but severe pain as he chokes it up. That's not the worst of it though. It's when he is asleep. He's gently on his side sleeping and I'll look over to find blood slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth. Already he's ashen, usually freezing, struggling to take in breath, and the expression on his face, even asleep is pain. _

_He's so strong though. He's lived with this for months and only allowed it in for about two months. On occasion, before, he had no choice but to show symptoms. Now, has no strength to do anything but lie here dying. I hope tomorrow will be better. I just wish there would be no tomorrow._

Will glanced at his boy again. He set the paper and pen on the table with a heavy sigh. He wiped the dripping blood from his son's mouth gently with his hand. He wiped the blood on his trousers then set the letter in the drawer. Not feeling tired at the moment, he brushed the hair from his son's forehead then caressed Wills's face with the back of his hand.

* * *

_A miracle happened today. It truly was a miracle. Wills woke from his sleep that he had been in for four days. He woke refreshed and had strength to sit up in bed. He could talk to all of us and he was actually a little hungry. He was able to eat the warm piece of rum cake and keep it inside him. Blood came out of him lightly and he needed to rest for a few hours and he woke refreshed again._

_Because of this, I did something I knew he missed. I brought the beach to him. I filled a basin with sand and set that on the balcony. Him and I sat there playing in the sand. I heard him laugh again. His laughter was foreign. Everyone came in there because he was laughing again. The entire time he was smiling. He looked just as sickly as he had been for weeks, but his mind was allowing him to return for one day._

_The day ended better than I thought it would ever end. It wasn't cheerful or anything along that feeling. It ended sad and miserable, but I was glad it finally happened. Wills asked me what it was like to die. I obviously told him that I didn't much know. My mind was dead before I died, but I told him what I never could forget. I don't think I ever told you this either. _

_After I was stabbed, I knew I was dying. I felt a calling from Elizabeth and my heart calling for peace. My heart was telling me that it was my time and pleaded for me to accept. Death was peaceful for me. At least it seemed peaceful at the time. I knew my pain was going to end and I was going to be with mum. I was ready to die. I know things are different for Wills because his death has taken months. Dying lasted a few mere moments for me. I felt pain when I was stabbed then everything dulled and I let go. _

_Since I was curious, I asked him what dying was like. I never knew. He told me he really didn't know how to describe it. He was slowly dying and knew he was going to die. His life was forfeit, yet, he still held on. He felt himself growing weaker and weaker. Each time he fell asleep the thought came to him if he was going to wake to my face or nothing. Dying was like slowly falling asleep to him. When he vomited, he really didn't know what was going on. All he felt was the pain and his body rejecting something. His mind fled far from reality and he was tired and cold._

_He asked me if there was something else. He wanted to know what Heaven looks like. I told him what the dock to Heaven looks like. I can never forget what it looks like. I miss looking at it. I know there is somewhere else for life. Earth is only a test for humans. If we past the test we are rewarded with an immortal life in a land that is as perfect as we know. _

_Heaven is bright and beautiful. The grass can never be more emerald. The air is warm, not too cold nor hot. Laughter is sweet and pure. The cliffs are majestic and welcoming. I always thought of them as the gateway. I can never forget the dock though. The redwood was flawless and the lanterns of gold. The town beyond is made of beautiful stone and the people are laughing merrily. It is as though they know that their loved one has finally come. The sun makes everything shine angelic. The shores are white and beyond is the emerald grass and immortality. I told him all that. It isn't what everyone thinks it is. It's just like…I don't know. I don't know how do describe it though I just did. I only see part of it. I don't know what lies beyond._

_Wills asked me if anyone was going to be waiting for him. He was afraid to be alone. I told him mum, the rest of his grandparents, James, his cousins, and the rest of the Turner family was going to be there. They were going to look after him until I arrive. _

_After telling him that he finally admitted it. He finally admitted to me that he didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He was afraid to die. He was just so afraid of what it was going to be, but he wanted to die. He wanted to stop being in so much pain everyday. He finally said that he wasn't ready to let go. He wanted to know one more thing. He wanted to know why._

_I told him that I loved him more than his mother. If I loved Elizabeth as much as I loved him, she would be the one dying. It was because I loved him with all my heart and more than life itself he was bound to die. I cursed him because of my love. I think at that moment, he finally accepted his fate. He told me that everything was accepted. He was loved so much. He seemed to accept death. I felt him released of all of that he was afraid of. He just wanted to be held. He wanted to cry and be held by me one last time. He told me that he felt he wasn't going to last much longer. He felt it finally taking hold of him. He cried himself to sleep on me. I don't know why, but when I look into his face, I get the feeling that today was his last day and I hope it is. I don't know how much longer I can do this._

Will stared at his sleeping son wondering if there would be a tomorrow.

* * *

_It has been three days since that night. I've held onto Wills and he's held onto me. They're back. Barbossa couldn't do it anymore. None of them could. They came back. The _Black Pearl_ came back to see Wills one last time. They needed to know if he was alive or dead. I'm glad they came back yesterday instead of today. Wills was, well, as I described before. The red around his eyes was deeper in shade. He somehow was paler than usual. He barely had strength to keep his eyes open. He was literally skin and bone._

_Of everything I have seen, nothing gave me more pain than seeing their faces as they came into Wills's room. Upon looking at Wills, tears came to all of them. They walked in and stood around Wills. He barely seemed to recognize them. 'Jack' came to him and looked at him. Wills knew they were back thanks to 'Jack'. Wills touched the monkey again. 'Jack' always did like him. After they told him they had to come back for him, most said goodbye and left. Only Barbossa and Gibbs stayed. I will never forget Ragetti though. He told Wills that he loved him so much and just wanted him to let go. He was first to leave and in tears. Pintel followed then the rest slowly left him. I was later told that each one was found on the _Pearl_ crying alone in corners or with each other. They knew as much as I did._

_Josh left us very soon after. He checked over Wills and said he would meet him again someday. He felt we should be alone with Wills._

_Barbossa stayed close to Wills, gently caressing his hair and talking to him, admitting that Wills was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even more beautiful than all the treasures in the world. He loved Wills with all his heart. Not much later, tears fell from his eyes. I had never seen him cry before. He cries with such passion and in the most miserable possible behavior. He held onto Wills and cried for everything. He was pleading for Wills to hang on. He loved him too much to say goodbye. He couldn't say goodbye. It was the hardest thing for him to do. He did though. He finally did say goodbye, with a kiss to Wills's forehead._

_Strangely, Jack and Teague also left us. Jack said Wills was to be alone with us now. He deserved to have us alone. We were never together alone ever since Wills was found diseased. Jack's goodbye was a simple smile and light rub against the cheek. I suppose, he was ready, more than all of us._

_Towards the end of the day, Wills was looking at the sunset. I knew what he wanted. I saw it in his eyes. He wanted to watch another sunset on the beach and that's exactly what he did. I carried him to the beach. He was so light, but that was expected for being bone thin. Elizabeth sat beside us, gently caressing his hair. I held him, keeping him warmly in his blanket. This was his one wish. Sunsets meant I was either coming or leaving. His once wish was to watch a sunset in my arms. He wanted a sunset where the two of us were already together. He wanted the sun to go below the horizon and feel my arms around him still. That's all he ever wanted. It was a simple wish that he thought was never, ever going to happen, but it did happen._

_The sunset that night was the most beautiful ever. I'll try to describe it to you but I don't think even words can describe it. The sun was a beautiful, glowing yellow, like it is in Heaven. The colors were warm. For the longest time, the sun kept the sky yellow and white. Rays came from the sun, sweeping the sky with warmth. As gulls flew in the rays, the rays moved like the tide. After the sun went below the horizon, the colors melted together. Where the sun was still shone white and rays continued to consume the sky. It seemed to be a calling. It was like the sunrise in Heaven. I thought I was back again. _

_Somehow Wills had strength to speak again. I don't know how, but he did. He told me that tomorrow was going to be better. I told him that I knew that and I loved him. We looked into each other's eyes and I knew at that moment. I knew he had to let go. He had enough. He was ready and accepted. I told him to go to sleep and rocked him to sleep in my arms, as he gazed into the sunset. We brought him back, laid him in bed, and waited._

_I never thought how calm and easily death could be accepted. I never knew how calm it really was. Wills was sleeping and struggled to breathe. His breathing eased and I felt him let go of my hand. I looked at his face and it was the first time in months that I had seen it so peaceful and calm. _

_Elizabeth took time for his death to come to her. She had never seen death so easily accepted either. The only death she knew was in battle. Wills simply let go and accepted. She crawled into my arms and cried silently. Her little boy was finally at peace. _

_We didn't say anything the rest of the night. It was too quiet to say anything. For the first time in so long, the night was quiet and Wills was calm. Nothing was in my mind at the time. I wasn't sad. I didn't cry that night and realized why I didn't cry when mum died. I wanted her to die. I wanted her to be at peace. I wanted my son to die and finally see him at peace. I saw him finally resting peacefully. It's what I wanted after all. Wills is finally at peace and…and I'm glad._

Will looked up from the letter, preparing himself for the day to come. It was going to be the hardest day of his life.

* * *

_We had Wills's funeral today. It was small with a few friends from the island. Jack, Teague, Barbossa, and Gibbs were present. No one put up a fight when Jack was seen. They knew all along. Elizabeth had no control over her tears as the priest was giving prayers._

_Before the coffin was closed, I stared at my little boy one last time. He was serene and seemed to have color in his face. I knew he was dead, but he still seemed like he was sleeping. In a way I suppose he was sleeping. His hand was so cold and lifeless. He was my treasure. I had to say goodbye but I couldn't, not yet. I wouldn't say goodbye until all of it was done. I set a little sea turtle pendant around his neck. The turtle rests on his heart. I have the other necklace. A pair of sea turtles can keep two people together, always. Whenever I came to visit him, I would always bring my sea turtle and we would be together. We would always be together anyway. I kissed his forehead and watched until I couldn't see his face any longer._

_All the while, I stared at the coffin, picturing the one inside. My little boy, my son. My mind heard nothing but my son's voice and laughter. I saw us together again, what moments together we had. I realized we had the best moments together. Though they were few, nothing was better. I was happiest with Wills. I could never be happier. _

_Each one of us said something about Wills. I told them he was my greatest treasure. Letting go of him was going to be the most difficult thing I could do, but Wills got all he wanted. When we were together were his best times as well. Through all of this he was strong and held on as long as he could. He died peacefully and acceptingly. He was, well, he was my son and I loved him. I still do._

_I'm just glad we buried him. I finally made peace with him. I thought about all the pain he went through just to die. I could have killed him right away because I knew what this disease was going to do to him. I didn't because I loved him too much. I thought my love would be enough for me to kill him. I loved him too much to kill him. I wanted to be with him so badly. I just wanted to know what it felt like to have a son. Wills finally understood what a father was. I'm glad I was here to be with him, though I know this was all my doing. If I could turn back time I would, but I can't. The only thing I can do is live the rest of my life as a free man and not make Wills's sacrifice mean nothing. I'm going to do something in life. I'm going to do something that will change the world._

_As the coffin was lowered into the ground, I knew tears were falling from my eyes. I knew I was crying hard. I was watching Wills being buried. I was a parent watching his only child buried. He was eighteen years old. Eighteen. He had the rest of his life to live and he was dead of a terrible disease. I kept thinking and wondering how many parents had buried their child. It was wrong. It was very wrong. No parent should ever have to bury their child. That's what I did that day. I watched as Wills was buried and the land poured over him. I watched as my heart was buried with him. I wanted to take everything back. I should have been the one in the ground and not my son. It was my fault he's dead and buried. _

_The breeze blew off the sea and in my face. I felt, in that moment, Wills was at my side telling me that tomorrow will be better. I would go on and him live through me. Everything was going to be better soon. There would be no more pain and suffering. Wills was at peace and I would heal with time. _

_I still couldn't say goodbye though. One last thing had to be done. I was the one that etched Wills's name in the stone. I told them I wanted to be the one to do it. I had to do it for some reason. It had to be me. I wrote his name as Wills Turner. He was always my Wills and to everyone else. Etching his birth date was simple. It took me minutes, and through my tears, that I managed to etch the day he died. I added a simple epitaph: _A loved son that will find his path home with a pair of sea turtles._ I think everyone was in tears at that moment, once they saw what I wrote. It finally came to all of us as we stared at the dates that Wills was dead. _

_Stones were halfway buried in the ground, showing exactly where he rested and sand sprinkled on top. That was it. We could do no more with Wills. He was buried, prayers were said, mourning was ceasing, and life was coming back. They left. Jack told me to come find him if I ever wanted to go back and I watched the _Pearl_ leave, not knowing what would happen to them. It was just Elizabeth and I. We stayed at his grave for the rest of the day, not knowing what to do._

_His grave is lovely though. The stones are a beautiful stormy color and each one has a unique shape. His tombstone is a pearl white stone. We bunched the flowers together with sapphire blue ribbon and set them at the bottom of his tombstone. They're mostly red roses. His grave faces the sea. We buried him on the cliff out to sea, high above the water. He would always be able to watch sunset and the sun could kiss him goodnight. _

_This is the final letter than I am going to write. I have no more to say than I know tomorrow will be a better tomorrow._

_Your son, Will._

* * *

Elizabeth went through her son's room. It was three days after the funeral and she finally had the courage to clean up the room and pack his things. Her heart was still torn in pieces. It never really occurred to her that she was going to lose her son like this.

As she went around the room taking out his clothes and folding them to put in a chest, she had to collapse on the bed and cry. She realized she was letting him go, but she couldn't do anything else. Regaining her composure, she wiped her eyes then opened the drawer at his bedside. Inside were papers with Wills's handwriting on top. She read the letter to herself.

_Grandfather, I know daddy's writing letters to you. I've known for a long time now. I want you to take care of him and mum once I'm gone. I know I can't last longer than a week. I wish you were here for him. He needs you. I love you and I was the one who wanted to die on land. I don't want you to ferry my soul. I just want to go. I'm afraid, but I know it will happen. I know I'll be all right with grandmother. Take care of them for me. _

_With love, Wills._

Elizabeth set the letter in her lap as she cried more. She was unable to control any of her emotions anymore. Curious, she went to hers and Will's room. She opened a few drawers and found what she had wanted. It was a pile of papers in Will's handwriting. These were the letters. This is what he had been doing all those times. He was writing what he couldn't tell anyone else. She took the first one and began to read then suddenly shook her head. She took a pen and paper.

Having her heart set, Elizabeth went into the kitchen. She took a few empty bottles. For the next few moments, she rolled each letter, set them in order by date and wrote down that general date, and placed them in a bottle. When it was all said and done, she had five bottles twined together. Knowing exactly where Will was, she went onto the dock and set the bottles in the water. Waiting, she sat in the sand.

* * *

"Captain Turner, it seems you haven't been forgotten after all."

Bill rushed onto deck as five bottles were brought aboard. He smiled the widest smile he had in so long. Five bottles worth of letters just for him. He hadn't received word from Will in nearly a year. Each bottle was gently broken and the letters set in order by date. He took the one with the neatest hands.

"Well what does it say? I want to know how my best friend's life is," said Thomas.

Bill cleared his throat and read. "_Bill, I don't know if Will ever meant to send these, but I think you should know sooner than later. I didn't read them. These are between you and Will only. I want you to know he's doing better, but I think everything will be all right again once he sees you. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Elizabeth."_

Bill's joy vanished into fear. He took the first of the letters in his son's hand. He sat on the helm stairs and read.

The crew watched as horror came to his face. As Bill raised his head from the letter, tears slowly fell from them. No one said a word as he silently retired to his quarters.

Hours and hours later, the cabin doors opened. The crew felt something deeply wrong. They felt their captain's pain. Bill came onto deck, his eyes swollen and red. Tears still fell from them, gently rolling from his cheeks.

"What is it? Is Will all right?" asked Thomas.

"Wills is dead," said Bill with a raspy voice.

The crew silenced and looked at him in horror, tears coming to them as well.

* * *

Elizabeth sifted the sand through her fingers. Her eyes looked back at the cliff where Will continued to sit as he had all day. This was harder on him than anyone else. She wanted to say something to him, but she didn't know what. Her mind was at ease once a bright green flash lit the sky. She sighed, tears returning. She slowly walked onto the dock.

Bill suddenly appeared. "Where is he?" he asked.

"With his son," replied Elizabeth, looking at the cliff.

Bill squinted and saw a figure slowly begin to move down the cliff. He waited and watched. As the minutes passed, he recognized the body. He stood there, unable to move; not wanting to believe any of it was true.

Will stood in front of his father. His eyes showed that he had been resisting crying for days. They were red, swelling with tears. He finally collapsed to his knees on the dock. He brought his hands to his face and cried.

Bill knelt. He brought Will's face between his palms. The look in his son's eyes and the setting sun reflecting on the sea turtle around Will's neck told all that he was going ask. He pulled Will against him tightly.

Will buried his face in his father's shoulder and cried.


End file.
